


Of Thorns and Wolves

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for a girl, the Bad Wolf, and the Time Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Thorns and Wolves

We came first among the gods of Time  
Sing Rose  
Sing Rose  
Sing Rose  
Sing of all her briars in the Night  
Of golden eyes and golden light  
Of the devils' might  
Of the dust that falls  
It's all that's left  
They're dying  
They're insane  
They're dead  
Look at the dust floating round your head  
Who's afraid of the big Bad Wolf?  
Who's afraid for the big Bad Wolf?  
All the power  
In all the Worlds  
Couldn't save them both  
And so he died   
To fulfill an oath  
The Lord died for his goddess  
And they left  
As new man   
And girl, no longer goddess  
(Never mind who they left behind  
A Captain in a lonely Time)  
But who could say  
Even then  
That Bad Wolf wouldn't strike again  
There was a far off land  
Where she would stay  
And the Lord would leave  
And mourn until this day  
He would grieve   
Singing Rose,   
Singing Rose,  
Singing Rose,  
Why did you ever go away?  
Bad Wolf's briars  
Poke and prick  
Far and reaching—  
Even when he dies again  
He always will wonder when  
He had forgotten how long it's been  
This time he doesn't want to go  
Though the Song comes to an end  
The Bad Wolf never shows  
And to the Darkness  
The Time Lord Goes.


End file.
